1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a microcapsule, a structure including a microcapsule, an article including a microcapsule and a method of preparing microcapsules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microcapsule is a particle having a particle diameter of about 50-nm to about 2000-μm. The microcapsule contains an incipient and an excipient protecting the incipient. The microcapsule may be used for various purposes (e.g., protection of an incipient that is sensitive to external factors, drug delivery, emission of perfume, agrichemicals, etc).
For example, an emission time of the incipient contained in the microcapsule may be controlled by forming the excipient of the microcapsule from a material that dissolves, not in an acid material, but in a basic material.